


Vices

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing/AC
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Vices<br/>Author: hostilecrayon<br/>Parings/Characters: 1x2x1, Relena<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings/Kinks: A helpful Relena, heh.<br/>Word Count: 500!<br/>Notes: This piece was REALLY hard to keep to 500 words. I'm trying to push my limits, so I hope it still came across okay. For the Please challenge at  <span class="u"><b>gw500</b></span>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Vices  
> Author: hostilecrayon  
> Parings/Characters: 1x2x1, Relena  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings/Kinks: A helpful Relena, heh.  
> Word Count: 500!  
> Notes: This piece was REALLY hard to keep to 500 words. I'm trying to push my limits, so I hope it still came across okay. For the Please challenge at **gw500**.

Title: Vices  
Author: hostilecrayon  
Parings/Characters: 1x2x1, Relena  
Rating: PG  
Warnings/Kinks: A helpful Relena, heh.  
Word Count: 500!  
Notes: This piece was REALLY hard to keep to 500 words. I'm trying to push my limits, so I hope it still came across okay. For the Please challenge at **gw500**.

**Vices**

"How did he take it?"

"_Please don't do this to us!" _echoed through my mind, clawing at my heart and moistening my eyes. He had begged and pleaded with me.

I looked down, fidgeting with my tea cup. "Not… well." I said after a moment's silence.

"Have you talked to him about his problem?" Relena was, as always, the picture of proper, her tea cup poised delicately in her fingertips as she ripped at my soul with her questions.

"_I don't know if I can, Heero. It just hurts so much…"_

"Of course I have! The war… it affected us all differently. Equally, but differently. Duo just chose a vice that I can't tolerate… It eats at him as much as his memories do…"

"So you left him?" She asked, as calm as if we were discussing something as mundane as this morning's weather report. It made me want to smack her. Hard.

"_Heero… please… I need you…"_

"What else was I supposed to do?" I practically roared.

"You could have tried to help him." She sipped at her tea, her cool blue eyes never leaving mine.

"_I can't do this without you…"_

"I tried… I just don't know how…"

"I see. So leaving him was something you wanted then?" She sniffed at me, taking little nibbles from the coffee cake.

"_I love you."_

"It's only been five hours and I'm already losing my mind."

"But you left him."

"_Be my strength, Heero. I just don't have any left for myself."_

"Relena, stop fucking with me. I'm in no mood for this." I growled at her.

"I'm not 'fucking with you', as you so delicately put it." She raised an eyebrow to emphasize her point. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. You're the one who showed up sobbing on my porch, if you remember right. Besides, your story doesn't make much sense. I'm trying to see if perhaps there is more to it."

"_Please just give me another chance…"_

"What do you mean?"

"You can't stand being without him, but you left him. He has a problem, but you can't stick around to help him through it." She set her cup down with a resounding clatter. "You've known him for five years now, and the first thing you do when something happens is run away."

"_Please don't leave me. Everyone I have ever known has left me…"_

I went to argue when the phone started to ring.

"You should answer that Heero. And remember, he puts up with your radical mood swings." She actually chuckled at me. "You have your own vices to work on, Perfect Soldier."

I eyed her carefully before taking the few steps over to the phone. "Peacecraft residence."

"Heero… is that you?" His voice filled me with a sudden rush of need.

"Duo…"

"Heero… please…"

"I'm coming home…" I hung up the phone, and as I fled from Relena's marble palace, I couldn't help but catch the demure little smirk on her face.


End file.
